


And Yet He Lives

by timehopper



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: But only if you squint, M/M, Oral Fixation, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: The priest is dead. The little lady is safe. Death is coming for Lancer. But not before Gilgamesh does.





	

“What a waste.” 

Lancer looks up from where he lays, dying, against the wall. Kotomine lies dead some distance away. The little lady is long gone. Fire is just starting to catch. Yet there, before him, stands the King of Heroes, looking down his nose at him. Lancer rolls his eyes. “Couldn’t just let me die in peace, could ya?” 

A huff that may have been meant to be laughter. Lancer doesn’t know. Doesn’t care, really. “I was summoned,” Gilgamesh says simply. “But it looks as if the problem has already been taken care of.” He looks to Kirei’s body and nudges it with his foot. “A command seal is missing.” He turns his crimson gaze back to Lancer. “I take it you were ordered to kill yourself?”

“What of it?” Lancer shrugs. He’s dying. He doesn’t care to talk right now. 

Gilgamesh just smiles. “My, my. What trouble you’ve caused.” 

Two spears launch themselves at Lancer before he even notices the golden glow of the Gate of Babylon open up. They pierce his legs all the way through, lodging themselves in the ground below him. Lancer cries out in pain. “My apologies. But from all the trouble you’ve caused, you simply cannot expect me not to take precautions. Even a lowly dog such as yourself should understand that, yes?” 

Gilgamesh walks toward him. Gae Bolg is still in Lancer’s hand, and if he could only move, could only conjure enough strength, he would lift it and kill the King of Heroes here and now. But luck is not on his side. Gilgamesh looks to the weapon in Lancer’s hand and sneers. 

“If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is an imitation.” He kneels down and touches Gae Bolg, sneering as the pads oh his fingers run down its length. He glares at Lancer out of the corner of his eye; he is not worth any more than that. “And yet…” Gilgamesh stands, bringing the lance with him. He smirks and lifts it, only to bring it down over a raised knee, snapping it in two. The dying Lancer visibly flinches. “It may bring me some minuscule amount of entertainment.” 

A gate opens behind him; something familiar pokes out from beyond its golden eminence. It is all too familiar, and Lancer narrows his eyes, grits his teeth. “Bastard.” 

“Such an imperfect reproduction.” Gilgamesh still holds half the broken lance in his hand. He raises it to his face. His eyes rove over it, drinking in every detail. The smile on his lips is mocking. Lancer wants to beat it off him. He lurches against the spears holding him in place, but they have him held fast. He settles for spitting at Gilgamesh’s feet, which earns him a swift kick to the gut. 

“Mongrel. You are in no position to show such disrespect.” It hurts. It hurts like hell. Everything does. Gilgamesh’s smile is gone, at least. Lancer likes the disdain better. Flawless though the King of Heroes’ regal façade is, seeing him come close to frowning tells Lancer he’s at least gotten some kind of rise out of him. He smirks in spite of the pain. A small victory, but he’ll take it. “Or do you wish to end your life even sooner?” 

“My life ain’t worth shit anymore,” Lancer answers evenly. “If you’re gonna end it, do it already.” 

“No.” There it is again, that infuriating smirk. Lancer frowns, but relaxes against the wall he’s pinned against. 

“No?”

Gilgamesh kneels again, leans in close. He reaches out and grasps Lancer’s chin. There’s something dangerous in the glint in his eyes, but Lancer is beyond being afraid. He’s dying anyway. Stabbed through the chest with his own spear on orders of his own master. He thought he’d have the satisfaction of at least dying by his own hand, but the King of Heroes has seen fit to rob him of that final saving grace. Figures. 

Gilgamesh presses his fingers into Lancer’s cheeks. “No. Not yet. You may still prove entertaining.” 

Lancer spits in his face. Gilgamesh slaps him, hard; hard enough to make Lancer’s entire body jerk. Another blade pierces his shoulder, a sword this time, before he can even comprehend the fact that the great King of Heroes has slapped him. When it does, he laughs. “Wooooow. You were actually willing to get your hands dirty and hit me yourself. I must be pretty damn special.” 

This makes Gilgamesh laugh. He throws back his head and laughs harder than he has in years, maybe. Seems that way to Lancer, anyhow. “Oh, what a wonderfully stupid mutt!” He calms himself and shakes his head, finally deigning to look Lancer in the eye. “Of course I would punish you with my own hand. Filthy though you are, you survived a command seal. That, at least, is worthy of some praise.”

Lancer grunts. “Hmph. Flattered.” 

“You should be.” Gilgamesh reaches up behind him. The gate is still open; Gae Bolg still hovers in it, half in, half out; still teases Lancer. “Now, you lowly dog… I shall grant you one last favour.” He grabs Gae Bolg and pulls it from the Gate of Babylon completely. Lancer clenches his jaw as Gilgamesh steps forth. “How would you like to see the original Gae Bolg? The precursor to your Noble Phantasm, superior to it in every possible way.”

Lancer narrows his eyes. “Doesn’t look any different to me,” he says.

“No; it wouldn’t.” Gilgamesh laughs again, low and deep and quiet. “To a common mongrel such as yourself, the difference would be indiscernible. I fear I may be the only one able to tell the difference between a real treasure… and a fake one.” 

He holds it before him, the tip pointed directly at Lancer’s throat. “Be glad, dog. Gae Bolg – the true Gae Bolg -- will be the weapon that kills you after all.” 

Lancer says nothing. The time for words has passed. He simply waits and watches as Gilgamesh pushes his version of Gae Bolg closer. But the King of Heroes does not move to pierce his neck, tear it open with one decisive stab; no, instead, he raises it, pressing the tip against Lancer’s lips. Lancer lets out a snort; a short, derisive half-laugh. “You can’t be serious,” he says. Gilgamesh presses the lance more insistently against Lancer’s lips, forcing the tip between them. It scrapes against Lancer’s teeth. 

Lancer lets out a long, defeated breath out through his nose. Gilgamesh is smiling again, triumphant. There’s no getting out of this. Not with a spear through each leg and a sword in his arm. He just lets it happen. He opens his mouth, wide, but slowly, welcoming Gae Bolg. Gilgamesh pushes it in, just as slowly, and the cool metal of it sliding against first his lips, then his tongue, is somehow soothing. Maybe this isn’t the worst way to die.

He doesn’t break eye contact with Gilgamesh as the lance hits the back of his throat. He gags. There are tears in his eyes. But he doesn’t look away. _Do it,_ he silently dares Gilgamesh. _End it._

“Truly... stunning.” 

Those are the last words Lancer hears as Gilgamesh swiftly pulls Gae Bolg back out of his mouth. The last thing he sees is Gilgamesh’s smile – wild, delighted, lustful, sinful, glorious – as he plunges it back in and through the back of Lancer’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to see something with Lancer swallowing his own lance.
> 
> ..............
> 
> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
